Increasing the use of condoms is one of the key public health goals for controlling the spread of HIV/AIDS. This study integrates an application- oriented, marketing research approach with a theory-based social/behavioral science approach to understanding the condom-use adoption process among California Hispanic women. In a previously-funded study, a well-defined area probability sample of California Hispanic men were interviewed to determine the variables that enter into their decision to use condoms. This investigation will be extended by the present study to include variables that influence condom use decision- making among Hispanic women. Qualitative data obtained in focus groups (N=90) and depth interviews (N=35) with sexually active Hispanic women will be collected and analyzed in the present two-year study. The outcomes of the project will be a refined set of hypotheses about the specific factors--demographic characteristics, knowledge of HIV/AIDS transmission, personal and condom use history, sexual relationship factors (viz., communication patterns, perceived risk that partner is HIV-infected, fidelity), personal qualities (psychological traits, social role beliefs, dispositional traits and values), and social milieu--that may be important for influencing decision-making and behavior with respect to the use of condoms for HIV prophylaxis.